


Dreaming of Demons

by ProxyOne



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Bottom Dean, Fuck Or Die, M/M, One Shot, Rimming, Top Castiel, hints of disproven dubcon, long fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-22
Updated: 2014-08-22
Packaged: 2018-02-14 05:01:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 12,630
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2178900
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ProxyOne/pseuds/ProxyOne
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean twitched at the mention of the angel.  That was one conversation he wasn't willing to have with his brother.  Not now, anyway.  It was Cas who had sent him the directions to this place.  Via his dreams, of course...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dreaming of Demons

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first bit of writing in a REALLY long time & is unbeta'd, so I apologise profusely for any mistakes you see. It was also supposed to just be a bit of a pwp ficlet, but it got away on me. Set during S8, sometime between 8.07 and 8.17.

"Ooph!"

Dean's breath rushed out of him as he hit the ground, the drop down the hole a little further than he had anticipated.

"Dean, are you alright?"

His brother's voice drifted down, the ever present note of worry colouring his tone.

"Yeah, there's just a bit more of a drop than I thought," he replied, getting up & dusting his jeans off. "Just be careful, the ground isn't nearly as flat as it looks from up -"

He was interrupted by Sam dropping lightly to the ground next to him, as graceful as a goddamn cat. Sam grinned quickly.

"I dunno, seemed pretty easy to me. Must be losing your skills in your old age."

Dean glared at Sam, but refrained from responding. They were in a hurry, and didn't have time to stand around having a brotherly argument, no matter how good natured Sam might have insisted it was.

"Whatever, we've gotta get going."

Dean started forward, expecting Sam's footsteps to fall in line behind him. So convinced of this was he that it took a good dozen steps before he realised that he was walking alone.  
"Sam! C'mon."

"I don't know Dean. Are you sure this is the place? These symbols -" Sam gestured at the walls, covered in glyphs - "They look similar, but not exactly the same. I think maybe -"

"Similar is good enough. Anyway, they look the same to me. You know we need to get this Chalice of Incredible Hulk -"

"Chalice of Unktar Thulk."

"Yeah, whatever. We have to get it."

"Yeah, but Dean - you still haven't explained to me why we need it. Hell, you haven't even told me how you know what was in that scroll in the first place! I still say that we need to call Cas, get him to find out more about it."

Dean twitched at the mention of the angel. That was one conversation he wasn't willing to have with his brother. Not now, anyway. It was Cas who had sent him the directions to this place. Via his dreams - of course it was via his dreams, damn angel couldn't just show up and have a normal conversation like a normal person, oh no, but at the same time Dean was kind of pleased that Cas hadn't turned up in person, given the dreams that Dean had been having recently and if Cas had timed it so that he was having one of those when he turned up for his little chat, wouldn't that have been difficult to explain -

"Dean! Are you even listening to me?"

Dean started, returning his focus to Sam.

"Why can't we just call Cas?" Sam asked again.

"Because I say we don't need to involve Cas yet, ok Sam?"

Dean stomped his way forwards, hoping the very pointed tone he used would be enough to get Sam to shut up. There was no way he was going to tell his brother that their so-called guardian angel (and there was a joke term if ever there was one, given that Cas had actively worked against them at one point) had turned up, practically naked in his dream, begging Dean to head to this particular cave at this particular time, that they couldn't take any light sources with them, that Dean needed to do it to save Cas, that he was in trouble. And he certainly wasn't going to mention how charged the whole dream had been, how ... how fraught Cas had seemed. So tense, and vaguely sweaty. And surprisingly well muscled. The last time Dean had seen Cas naked (not that he made a habit of it, not at all, it just sort of happened. Once. Only once) the angel had been covered in bees, and that had been enough of a shock all by itself. And he'd disappeared again before Dean had been able to see any more. Not that he'd tried to see more. But this dream visit had shown Dean much more of the vessel Cas had chosen than Dean thought he'd ever seen, and it had made the dreams he'd had since then more ... well, more vivid.

"Dean, watch out!"

Sam grabbed Dean's arm, snapping him out of his train of thought.

"Sam, I don't need you to - oh."

Dean looked down at the seemingly bottomless drop below his outstretched foot, the only thing holding him back from would likely be a long bit of pain followed by a very abrupt halt to all things being his brother's death grip on his bicep.

"Dammit, Dean! What has gotten into you? Do you even know what you're doing here? Or why? You haven't told me anything, and you keep, I dunno. Zoning out or something. You're going to get yourself killed! And you won't tell me what we're doing here, or why, and I don't know if you're just here under someone's control or what!"

Sam stopped, hauling Dean back, then brushed his hair back from his face. He looked mildly concerned, but mainly he looked angry, and Dean supposed he could understand that. But that didn't mean he was going to to start sharing the fact that Cas was giving him wholly - holy, even - inappropriate dreams, and that this was probably the thing that was going to stop them happening. Because that was one complication he didn't need in his life, and the longer he could go without Sam finding any of that out, the better.

"I'm not under anyone's control. I just - I haven't been sleeping well. That's all. But once we find this chalice, we'll be fine."

"Oh really? And I'm supposed to just believe you? Dean, something is going on with you. How did you even know that we would be able to see down here? It's pitch black, but we can see. How did you know? It wasn't on the scroll that I could see."

"I just knew, alright? I had inside information."

Sam threw his hands up in the air.

"Great. 'Inside information.' What does that even mean, Dean?"

"Sam, it's fine! Just trust me, ok?"

"You know what, you've been weird ever since you got back from purgatory. Cas too. I just don't see why you couldn't have just called him and asked him about it. I don't know what's up with you two. It's like one day you can't stand having him around, and the next it's like your life depends on him being there doing that weird, standing too close thing you guys always do."

"Shut up, Sam. It's got nothing to do with Cas and it's got nothing to do with purgatory." he lied, hoping that Sam would just drop it. He always was too perceptive for his own good. Or rather, too perceptive for Dean's own good. "And we do not do any weird, standing too close thing. That's just the way Cas is with everyone."

Dean could practically hear Sam's eyes rolling in their sockets, but thankfully he didn't try to argue any further. Especially since they both knew that the 'weird, standing too close thing' was something Cas only ever did with Dean. Sam never had that problem, and Dean had never seen Cas have the same issues with proximity with anyone else they'd ever been in contact with. It had put him off at first, but now he found it comforting. In a weird, no way would he ever admit it to anyone else kind of way.

"Anyway, let's keep moving. It's not too far away from here."

Dean could feel the chalice, now. He wasn't sure exactly how. He figured when Cas had put the instructions in his head after that dream that he couldn't quite forget, that he'd put some sort of homing beacon there as well. Which was weird, but if there was one word that perfectly described everything about Cas it was that one. He was much more focussed now, and it seemed that the closer they got, the more single minded he became. They wound their way through a few more bends, then came to a dead end.

"Great," Sam said. "You've got us lost. I hope you were leaving your trail of breadcrumbs, Dean, because I was too busy making sure you weren't going to step off any more ledges to keep track of where we were going."

Dean was puzzled. He knew that the chalice was right in front of them. How he knew, he wasn't exactly clear on, apart from the Cas-planted-homing-beacon theory, but this seemed different. He stepped forward, reaching out as though the wall wasn't there.

"Dean, what are you - oh!"

In front of them the wall shimmered, thinned. It didn't disappear, rather became semi-transparent, as though it were just a projection. Beyond the wall was a room. It was small, but against the farthest wall was a ledge, and on that ledge was a small metallic cup. 

"Huh. I thought chalice's were supposed to be all gold and jewels," remarked Dean as he stepped into the room. He gazed at the chalice, a small, greyish lump, barely qualifying as a cup, let alone something as grand sounding as 'chalice'. But he knew it was the thing he needed, the object that would somehow save Cas from whatever trouble it was that he'd gotten himself into. And maybe if he got this to the angel, then those dreams would stop and he could stop living in fear of Cas turning up while he was taking care of the ... well, the physical side effects. He reached for the cup, and everything turned black.

*~*~*

"Dean!"

Sam rushed forward as his brother fell. He grabbed him, pulling him out of the room as the wall began to flicker & solidify again. It was as though picking the chalice up had triggered something, something that wanted to keep Dean in the room. His fingers were still clutching the chalice, but Sam didn't have time to worry about that. The strange light that wasn't light that had let them see while they were making their way through the cave had begun to flicker in time with the wall, and Sam didn't think there would be much time at all before they were trapped down there in the inky blackness. He hefted Dean, throwing him over his shoulder, and began making his way towards the cave entrance. He winced as the chalice began banging into his back, but he didn't have time to worry about that now. He needed to get the both of them out of there before they fell down one of those cracks in the ground that seemed to have no bottom. This was not the first time Sam was infuriated with his brother for not sharing everything that had gone, and he was determined to make sure it wouldn't be the last. Dean was never going to change, Sam had long since given up on trying, but he was going to get him out before they were lost here forever. He still didn't see why they couldn't have just called Cas. The past few weeks, ever since they'd found that scroll, Dean had been even stranger when it came to the angel. The light gave one last flicker, then died completely. They were stuck.

"Screw it." said Sam, deciding that their wellbeing was more important than Dean's hangups. "Dear Castiel, please come and rescue us from my idiot brother's idiot decisions."

He cocked his head, waiting. Nothing.

"Cas, I'm serious. We're in a bit of shit here, Dean is unconscious and I don't know why, and there's no way I'm going to be able to get us out of here. Can you please come and get us out of here?"

The air stirred, as though something had arrived, but no Cas. Sam strained his ears & eyes, trying to find some sign of Cas.

"Sam?" Cas' voice echoed down from the entrance of the cave.

Finally, Sam thought.

"Cas? Cas, we're down here! It's too dark for me to be able to get us out!"

"Wait there, Sam. I'm just getting some light."

There was another stirring of the air as Cas flew off, before he returned again moments later. There was a thump as Cas dropped down, and then a light moved rapidly towards them.

"Sam? What are you doing here? What happened?"

"You tell me. Dean just told me we had to come here, refused to call you, then he picked up this weird cup and boom, here we are. One unconscious Dean and us stuck in the dark with no way to get back. I decided screw Dean, I was going to give you a call."

"I'm glad you did. You could have both been killed."

"Yeah, basically what I was trying to tell Dean, but you know him."

Cas' face twisted, but Sam could see that he was concerned. 

"Here, give me Dean. It will be easier for me to carry him out of here. I mean no disrespect, but I am a lot stronger than you are."

"None taken," Sam replied. He knew that Cas was just telling the truth. He moved closer & shoved Dean over closer to Cas. Cas grabbed Dean, holding him easily with one hand, shifting his weight so the torch lit their path.

"You made it quite close to the entrance of the cave. I don't know what this place is. I could fly to the entrance, but not inside. Nothing stopped me from walking in though."

"Yeah, this whole place is a thousand types of fucked up."

They walked on a few minutes. Cas was right, they were very close to the entrance, but there were several more of those gaps in the ground. More than Sam remembered seeing on the way in, truth be told. Something really didn't want them to leave. Cas jumped up - jumped, Dean over his shoulder and all. That was something Sam hadn't seen before, and he was vaguely impressed. He waited a moment before Cas' head reappeared, and reached a hand down to pull him up. There were definite advantages to having someone as strong as an angel around. As he was pulled up, Sam saw that Cas had carefully put Dean on his side in the dirt, his fingers still clutched around the chalice.

"Oh, you know the recovery position." Sam commented. Cas regarded him coolly, his blue eyes unreadable.

"I might not know everything about your pop culture references, Sam." the angel replied levelly. "But I'm not stupid. I know how humans work on a physical level."

"Right. Of course you do." 

Sam sometimes forgot that although Cas' ignorance of popular culture sometimes made him appear stupid, he was anything but. Behind that very human looking face and sometimes clueless surface was a supremely intelligent and calculating being. Cas probably already knew more than Sam could ever hope to learn in his entire life. It was only modern culture that had somehow eluded his attention, but that still did a fine job of fooling everyone around him.

"Anyway, I'm not exactly sure what-"

"Where did you two find that?" Cas interrupted, pointing at the chalice, just barely visible in Dean's hands.

"Down there. Dean dragged us down there to get it, wouldn't tell me what for, just that we needed it."

"Why didn't you call me?"

"I wanted to, but Dean refused and anyway, it's not like we haven't done this before, Cas. We don't need to run to you like you're our dad for every little job we go on. Anyway, it's not like you've been around much lately."

"If you'd called me, I could have warned you against ever coming near it. There's a reason this was hidden away, Sam."

Cas' voice was calm, but Sam could see the worry lining his face as he looked at Dean.

"Where are you staying?"

"There's a motel about half a mile from here, room 14."

Sam barely had to to react as Cas laid a hand on his shoulder, then pulled him closer to Dean so he could grab the unconscious man's shoulder in the same manner. There was a whirl, and before he knew it they were back in the motel room, the slightly queasy feeling that always arrived whenever Cas flew them somewhere invading his stomach. Cas carefully lay Dean down on the bed.

"Cas, what's going on? What is that thing?"

"It's the Chalice of Unktar Thulk."  
"Yeah, I know that -"

Cas spun to face Sam, his attention leaving Dean for the first time since he had arrived. And Sam wished that his attention was still on Dean, because Cas was furious. Sam couldn't recall ever seeing Cas like that. He took an involuntary step backwards.

"You knew, and still you went after it?"

"We didn't know what it was, only the name. Dean said he had some 'insider information', whatever that means, and that we needed to have it. He was kinda fixated on it, to be honest."

That didn't seem to help Cas' disposition. He turned back to Dean, his expression warring now between fury and concern and ... could it be affection? No, definitely just concern. Sam didn't think Cas capable of true affection, not like that. So just concern then.

"There was probably a scroll Dean found first, right?" Cas asked, still not taking his eyes off the unmoving hunter stretched out on the bed before them.

"Yeah. He found it a couple of weeks ago."

"Tell me, had Dean been acting strangely since then? Perhaps not sleeping well?"

"Yeah, I mean. I guess. We don't really sleep that well at the best of times, Cas. You know what our lives are like."

"Sam, this is important. I'm going to be asking you these questions, and you need to answer them as best you can. Dean will die if you don't."

Cas' words stopped Sam in his tracks. This was not the sort of thing that Cas joked about. Not even close.

"Ok. Uh, yeah, I suppose maybe since then Dean's sleep has been more ... restless, I guess? I dunno, he's been tossing & turning a lot more. A bit like after he came back from hell. Only, different."  
"Different? In what way? Be specific, Sam."

"Honestly? It's almost like he's having nightly wet dreams."

Sam was vaguely embarrassed, sharing something like that with Cas. He knew that Dean kept denying it, but there was clearly some sort of tension between him and Cas, and telling Cas about something as personal as a wet dream seemed to overstepping his bounds, somewhat. But if Cas was right, and withholding any sort of information could result in Dean dying, then he really didn't have a choice. Cas didn't look shocked, or uncomfortable though. If anything, he looked like he was expecting that answer.

"I see. And do you know who he was dreaming about?"

"What? Dude, no way do I go there. Look, I wanna help Dean, but that's not an area I really ... we don't talk about stuff like that."

"No, I didn't think that you would. It was worth asking though. It's probably a long shot, but did he happen to mention who this 'inside source' was that told him where the chalice was, and why he needed it?"

"Nah man. He was really cagey about the whole thing. He just shut down or diverted the conversation every time I brought it up. But the markings on the scroll, they were different to the ones in the cave. Does that mean anything at all?"

Cas glanced back over at Sam, his eyes narrowing in thought.

"Maybe. In what way did they differ?"

"It was just small things. Like, here." Sam walked over to where their bags lay on the ground and dug through Dean's until he found the scroll. He carried it over to where Cas was hovering near Dean, opening it out.

"Wait, what? There were these little figures. They were all these female type figures, but they're gone. What happened?"

"Think of the ink they were written is as the essence of the demon. While it was locked in this scroll, the writing appeared. But now that it's in Dean's head, they've disappeared. But that's not the important part. Tell me more about how they changed."

"Right. So, like I said, they were all female figures on the scroll. But in the cave there was a mix - some male, some female. But Dean didn't seem to think there was a difference, and he's usually got a pretty good memory for these things, so I dunno. The whole thing is just bizarre. Cas?"

Cas had gone quiet, and was looking down at Dean with a puzzled expression.

"Cas, does that mean something to you?"

"Yes."

"Well?"

"I'm not sure it is my place to say."

"Cas, dammit, just tell me what's going on. What is this chalice? Why did Dean need it so badly? What does it mean that the symbols changed? What is going to happen to my brother?"

Cas took a deep breath.

"Unktar Thulk is a demon, of sorts. It predates what you refer to as Christian theology. It predates most written religions, actually. It has no real form, save those that are assigned to it by it's victim."

"You mean Dean."

"Yes, its current form would be generated based around Dean's ... desires. We won't be able to see it though, it will be existing solely within Dean's mind. It would have got its grip on him once he touched the scroll."

"So why didn't it infect me? I've touched it as well."

"Once Unktar Thulk has a host, it won't try for another until it has worn out the one it has chosen. It will take everything it needs from Dean - his life force, essentially - then once he is dead, it will move back to the scroll."

"Well how do we get it out?"

"That's the tricky bit. We need the real version of whatever form it has taken in Dean's head. And. Um."

Cas stopped, his face reddening slightly.

"Cas? C'mon. What do we have to do? Can I do whatever it is?"

"I should certainly hope not." snapped Cas, averting his eyes from Sam.

"Why not?"

Sam was beginning to get frustrated. There was no reason for Cas to be so evasive.

"Cas, just tell me! You tell me I have to answer your questions otherwise Dean will die, then you refuse to let me in on what's going on!"

"Unktar Thulk is the thing behind all your stories of incubi & succubi." Cas stated, still refusing to look at Sam, and Sam had the sudden realisation why he couldn't be the one to help Dean. Not this time.

"Oh. Oh! Ah ... so whoever Dean thinks he's with in his head, we have to find the real version? And what, use them to break the spell somehow?"

"Yes. Dean will have moments of lucidity - he should be coming up to one now. If we can find the person he's with in his head, we can replace them, divert the life force away from the demon & force it back into the scroll. It could take some time though, and it will be very tiring on both Dean and the person he is with."

"What? How the hell do we convince someone to just come and sleep with Dean? And how do we even find out who it is in the first place?"

"The first part, I have no idea. The second? I can see if I can look inside his head. I don't like to do so without some warning, but this may be our only chance. Especially since you don't seem to have noticed what figures were on the walls in the room the chalice was in."

"Would that have made a difference? And how does it pick its form anyway? Does it just pick the first person it sees in there, or is there meaning behind it?" Sam wasn't entirely sure he really wanted to know much more about this side of his brother, but he didn't have much choice. If they couldn't work this out, Dean would die, and he was damned if he was going to let some demon fuck him to death. Though, it was probably the way that Dean himself would put down as one of the better ways to go.

"There is meaning. Dean is obviously in love, though he keeps it well hidden. It takes the form of someone that it knows will be able to manipulate the victim."

Sam was dumbfounded. Dean? In love? With an actual human being? When had he even had time? Unless it was Lisa. It must be, of course. Who else could he have had time to fall in love with? He certainly had kept that well hidden; he hadn't even as much as mentioned her in years. Sam was distracted though, by what Cas was saying.

"The symbols vary according to what the person reading the scroll finds the most attractive - in very broad strokes, no detail. But once in the cave, they change to the victim's ideal of attractiveness, narrowing down, becoming more detailed, until they show the final form that the demon is going to take. Which would have been on the wall behind the chalice. Down there, you would have seen what Dean saw on the scroll, not what you saw. There would have been no difference to Dean."

Sam paused for a moment. And then he realised what it was that Cas was saying. And what it meant that he and Dean had seen different things on the scroll. Suddenly a whole lot of things made sense, and he felt guilty for ever teasing Dean.

"Well, now that siren question I've always had has been answered." he commented, arching an eyebrow as he looked down at the sleeping form of his brother.

"Siren?" Cas cocked his head in question.

"Nothing. Can you look now? If we're going to have a chance of tracking down whoever it is in time to help Dean, we're going to need to get started now."

"You're right. I'll just be a moment - I'll need to be as unobtrusive as possible. If he becomes aware of my presence it may push him to lucidity too fast. Which sounds like a good thing, but it may leave him unable to differentiate between reality and the demon's visions."

Sam nodded as Cas pressed two fingers to Dean's temple and closed his eyes.

*~*~*

Cas felt himself entering Dean's mind much faster than he'd anticipated, and with much more force. It was almost as though he were being pulled in by Dean, which was ridiculous. Being under the hold of something like Unktar Thulk meant that Dean should be completely distracted, compartmentalised away within his own mind. Certainly not able to be aware enough of Cas' presence to be able to drag him further in. It was interesting, and meant that Dean might have enough of himself left that was aware for Cas to be able to do something about it himself. He opened his eyes, taking a quick glance around but prepared to avert his eyes if there was anything happening that he thought Dean wouldn't want him to see. It wasn't that such things bothered Castiel, but he had learned that humans liked to keep these things private, and grew embarrassed or even angry if someone was watching them. What he saw, however, left him frozen, unable to look away even if he had wanted to. And he found, strangely, that he very much did not want to. As he had suspected, the demon was not appearing as a woman. Instead, Cas saw Dean on his knees, his lips wrapped around the cock of a familiar looking man. A very familiar looking man. The demon looked up, straight at Cas, and it was his own eyes he saw staring back. It smiled and reached down, winding its fingers through Dean's hair, thrusting forward until Dean began to make choking noises. But Dean didn't pull away from the demon. He opened his mouth wider, adjusting his head so he could better angle the cock now filling his mouth, and let out a whine of hunger. His own hands reached up, gripping the demon's ass, pulling him in as far as he could.

Cas was shocked, to say the least. Shocked, and angry. This demon had no right to be pretending to be him, no right to be violating Dean in this way. He had thought he'd be able to just step in and step out, but seeing that demon using Dean like that - no. There was no way he was going to let this thing do that. He stepped forward, his hands balling into fists. He was going to put an end to this now, if it killed him trying. He had no doubt that it would. This was one powerful demon. But if he could damage it enough to let Sam find a way to get it out of Dean, then so be it. He snarled, and the demon laughed. It released its grip on Dean, pulled him off its cock, and turned his head. Dean looked up at Cas, his eyes widening in horror and guilt.

"Cas? What are you doing here?" he asked, wiping one hand hurriedly across his mouth. "This isn't - this -" he stopped abruptly, clearly realising that there was no way to explain this in a way that covered up the fact he was obviously taking great joy in sucking his best friend's dick.

Cas was confused. Dean knew that wasn't him? So why?

"Dean? This thing is a demon! It isn't me!"

Dean looked bemused for a moment, even in his slightly vulnerable, distractingly naked position, like he was the one who couldn't figure out what was up with everyone else. It was ... appealing. Cas quickly squashed that thought down, dragging his eyes back up to meet Dean's.

"I, uh. I know." Dean sounded slightly ashamed, yet defiant at the same time. "I mean, I thought it was you when it first appeared in my dream, told me where to find the chalice. The whole time I was looking for it, I thought I was working to save you. But then when it turned up here ... let's just say that there was no way you were ever going to put on a show like that. And I thought hey, why not. Not like I'd ever get the chance again. Might was well make some memories."

Cas blinked, dumbfounded. This wasn't Dean. Was it? His Dean would never be this open.

"He's telling you everything because I've told him he can. Let's just say that in this place I've broken down that dam that holds back his feelings. Makes things so much easier for me." The demon stretched as it spoke before reaching back down to stroke Dean's face. "He's perfectly aware of what's going on. He has so much he's wanted to say to you, to do to you. So much he's wanted you to do to him. This is his chance. If you truly love him, why don't you just let him have what he wants? It's not like you have to do it, angel."

Cas snarled again, stepping closer to Dean. How dare this thing act like it was no big deal. How dare it casually mention Cas' feelings, before Cas ever had a chance to tell Dean himself. Fury welled up in him, and it took all his strength to not attempt to smite the demon right then and there. 

"Cas? I'm sorry. I know this is probably weird for you."

"Weird? Dean, doing this with that thing is going to kill you!" Cas snapped, rounding on Dean. Dean's nakedness was very apparent from this angle, something that Cas could not ignore any longer. He felt himself hardening, and was thankful for the relatively loose pants he wore. He hoped Sam wasn't noticing anything where he was - somehow he doubted that he was looking too closely at that particular part of Cas' anatomy, but it didn't stop him from worrying anyway. His eyes were almost watering with the effort required to keep looking at Dean's eyes, and eyes alone. The atmosphere here was affecting him much more than he had anticipated.

"Kill me? Well, you neglected to mention that little clause, didn't you?" Dean turned to the demon.

"It's not like you would have noticed anyway. Fucking that angel until you're no more. What better fate could a hunter hope for?" The demon smirked, its blue eyes still following every move Castiel made. 

Dean shrugged. "He's got a point, Cas. What else do I have to hope for? Torn apart by hellhounds again? Wait for hell to finish the job and turn me into a demon for real this time? Vampire? Gutted by some other monster? He's right. Of all the choices I have as far as death goes, this is probably the best one."

"Dean, what are you talking about? This isn't you saying that, it's the demon putting words in your mouth. You don't want to die."

The demon chuckled as he resumed stroking Dean's hair.

"It's not, you know. No, this is all coming from Dean himself. He's being more honest here than I'll bet he's ever been in his entire life, including with himself. I love hearing it. Makes me stronger."

Its eyes flashed, a shimmer of red coursing through the blue. It was true, Cas knew it. There was a reason the demon had forced Dean to open up. The more of him that he let out of himself, the more the demon would feed on it. It was Dean's innermost thoughts and feelings, the things that kept him sustained, and if he released them around this thing, then it would just grow stronger. And feeding off someone like Dean Winchester would leave it stronger than it had been in a long time, Cas was willing to bet. He had to pull Dean out, and now.

"Dean, you need to come with me. Now."

"Why, Cas? When I thought this was for you, I could barely focus on anything else. And now I have a chance. To have something I thought I could never get. And yeah, it's not real. But I don't care."

It was just about all Cas could bear. He strode forward the extra few steps to reach Dean, grabbing his arm and hauling him to his feet. Alarm flashed across Dean's face, before he calmed his features.

"Wow, Cas. You sure know what a man likes -"

Cas cut off whatever Dean was about to say, grabbing the taller man's hair & pulling his face downwards. Their lips crashed together, and he felt Dean's muscles tighten momentarily before he leaned in towards Cas, completing the kiss. Cas parted his lips, allowing Dean's tongue entrance. He could feel Dean's cock pressing up hard against him, and his own hardened even further. Dean's arms wrapped around Cas, pulling him closer, while Cas loosened his grip on Dean's hair but didn't let go. They broke apart, panting slightly.

"Jesus, Cas. Where the hell did that come from? Not that I'm complaining."

The demon snarled, its visage shaking slightly, becoming less like Cas, though in undefinable ways. It didn't move though. It seemed that having the real Cas in such close proximity to Dean had left it restricted somewhat, its source of strength cut off.

"Dean, listen to me. You need to wake up. If you stay here with that thing, you'll die. Come back with me. We can get rid of it."

"How? And hey, right now I feel fine, but isn't this gonna get a bit awkward between us if I wake up?"

Cas stopped to consider how to answer that question. 

"Depending on whether you sleep talk or not, I think the awkwardness might be on Sam's side. He's waiting in the motel room with us right now."

Dean looked up as though imagining it, then shrugged.

"I don't think I do, but what would I know. He's never really mentioned it. But how do we fix this, Cas? I'm guessing by how gung-ho you are, you have a plan?"

"This is where your fears of awkwardness get put to the test. We need to do more of this, more of what you were doing with that thing over there." Cas jerked his thumb towards the demon, who growled again.

"Wait. You're saying that to get this sex demon out of my head, we have to have more sex? You and me?"

Cas suddenly felt slightly uncomfortable. It had seem simple and straightforward in his head, but somehow Dean saying it out loud made it seem far more complicated. He nodded, unsure of what to say. Dean grinned, the demon's breaking down of Dean's 'emotional constipation' as Sam would put it, obviously still well in effect.

"Well then, it's just my lucky day, isn't it? Time to wake up then!"

*~*~*

Sam paced impatiently, wondering what was taking so long. Surely it didn't take this much time just to peek into someone's mind then come back again, did it? He glanced at Cas' frozen form, and realised with a start that the angel was sweating. He looked at Dean, whose face had begun to take on a red tinge. Something was going on in that head of his, and Sam doubted that it was something good.

"C'mon, Cas." he muttered. "Just find out who it is we need to get & get back here."

Dean moaned, just quietly, and Cas gave a visible shudder. Sam leapt over to them, his hand resting on Dean's shoulder while he searched them for any sign of waking.

"Dean? C'mon buddy, wake up." 

Sam gave Dean a shake, unsure if he should be trying to wake him, or if it would even do anything. To Sam's right, Cas let out a deep moan of his own, almost echoing the one that had come from Dean only moments earlier.

"What is going on in there?" Sam wondered aloud, glancing between the two men before him. He had the slightly uncomfortable feeling he was intruding on something, before his brain finally put together all the pieces that had been screaming out to him. The tension between Dean & Cas, the way Dean in particular got incredibly cagey when it came to discussing Cas in anything other that a job-related sense. Dean believing wholeheartedly that he was hallucinating Cas when the angel had returned from purgatory. The revelation about Dean's sexuality (was it really a revelation though? Sam was sure he'd always known - it wasn't a surprise, at least). And now this. He stood up slowly, feeling more and more that he was seeing something he perhaps wasn't supposed to see. He backed up a few paces, unsure whether to stay in the room, or just leave, when Dean's eyes fluttered open.

"Hey, Sammy. What are you looking so worried for?"

Dean stretched his arms over his head, smiling lazily as he brushed Cas' arm away from where it had been lying. Cas for his part blinked, looking unsure about what he was doing.

"Ah, Dean? Did Cas tell you what is happening to you? What you're going to need to do?"

"Cas? Yeah, he was there. So I need to get laid, is that it? Or was he just lying?"

Dean laced his fingers together underneath his head as he spoke, looking, of all things, highly contented. Of course, that was Dean all over. As long as he had booze, sex and his gun, he was probably going to be pretty happy. Cas still looked slightly bewildered, his cheeks flushed and his eyes wide. Sam watched him as he spoke to Dean, unsure what exactly Cas had seen, or what he had said to Dean.

"So, um. Did he tell you we need to track down the real person to fix this? The ... um. Y'know. Whatever form that demon took for you, we need to find that person. And somehow get you laid." The more he said it out loud, the more disgusted he grew with the whole concept. It was like a double violation - first Dean, then the other person. "Look, surely we can find another way? Kill this thing without having to drag some poor innocent person into this?"

"No." said Cas, his voice a lot huskier than it had been before. Sam stared in disbelief. Was Cas panting? He'd raked a hand through his hair as well, messing it back into the same dishevelled state Sam remembered from when Cas had first turned up in their lives.

"Yeah, Sammy. I think we can handle this without going all 'here comes Johnny' in my head. Cas & I, I think we've got this covered."

Dean smirked again, lifting one eyebrow and Sam had the sudden urge to be somewhere else. Somewhere very, very far away from here.

"You've got to be kidding me. I was right? Dammit Dean, I told you that you guys had that weird standing too close thing. I told you!"

"Sam?" Cas interrupted, but his eyes remained locked on Dean. "It would probably be best for you to go and get a second room. I don't know how long this will take."

Sam snorted. 

"You know what? You're gonna give me the keys to the car, and I'm going to go for a drive. A long, long drive, very far from here. And then I'm going to get a room in a different hotel. One that is also very, very far from here. I love you guys, you're my brother and our best friend, but there are some things that I really don't need to know about. You can call me when you're ready to be picked up."

Much to his surprise, Dean didn't put up a single argument. He simply dug around in his pocket, pulled out the keys, and threw them to Sam.

"Don't wait up, Sammy."

Sam wasn't sure how to respond to that, so instead he said nothing. He turned quickly, almost running out of the door, and slammed it shut behind him. He took a deep breath. He was happy for Dean, he really was. Even if he was acting rather un-Dean-like with the whole situation. He wondered idly if maybe the demon had done something to cause some long term damage to his brother, before he heard something crash inside the room, followed quickly by the squeak of the bed. It was only one squeak, but it was more than enough to get him moving. There were some things he really didn't need to know about his brother, and listening to him having sex with his best friend ranked pretty high up on that list. Truth be told though, he couldn't think of anyone better suited for Dean. There were very few people could keep up with Dean, either physically or mentally, and Cas very firmly fell into that select group. And truthfully, though he'd been thrown a bit at first, it made total sense. His surprise mainly stemmed from the fact that they were actually doing something about it. Neither of them were what could be called forthcoming with their feelings. Not in that regard, at least. He wasn't entirely sure that they were now. This thing was borne of necessity. Only time would tell whether things would settle down once this was over, or if they were entering a whole new level of fucked up.

*~*~*

Dean lounged back on the bed, watching Sam leave the room. It was odd. This wasn't him, not at all. He was never this open & carefree with his feelings. But at the same time, those feelings were him. Nothing he had said was a lie, not even close. It was something the demon had done, forcing him to not just lower but completely destroy those everpresent walls, and he had to be honest; it was liberating. He didn't know how long it would last. Not long, probably. Once they got this thing over with he was sure the effects would wear off. But for now, what the hell. He might as well just roll with it. He rolled over onto his side to see Cas staring down at him, heat filling his eyes.

"So. You've wanted this too, huh? Maybe it's a good thing I let myself get fucked over by that demon."

Cas snarled again, much as he had while watching Dean suck his dream version of Cas' cock, and tore off his trenchcoat with inhuman speed. He threw them behind him without looking, catching on the chair in the small kitchen area the motel room had, causing it to go crashing to the floor. Dean grinned, this first sign of wanton abandon from the angel causing his cock to throb. He reached a hand up and Cas took it without hesitation, Dean dragging him down on top of him. Damn, but did this feel good. They were barely doing anything, were still fully clothed, but it was amazing. This thing that Dean had wanted for so long, without even realising it. He had only become conscious of it once he had been forced to hunt for Cas in purgatory and then return to earth without him, but he knew it had been there, unacknowledged, for much longer. And now that heat was covering him. Cas was right here, now, and Dean could tell that Cas wanted this just as badly as he did. He found himself staring up into those blue eyes, the eyes he knew so well. He had stared into them a million times before, always having to force himself to look away. But this time - this time he didn't have to. He could look as much as he wanted. His gaze drifted down of its own accord though, down to those full lips that no matter how chapped they could appear, were always so tempting, so inviting. Cas leaned his head down, planting a chaste kiss to Dean's lips, as though he had read the hunter's mind.

"Dean, even though we might be having to do this now to save your life, know that it isn't the only reason I want to do this. I have wanted this for longer than you know. Hester was right when she said I was lost the moment I laid my hands on you in hell, though not in the sense that she meant it."

Dean felt his stomach turn flips as Cas spoke. This was too much. It wasn't nearly enough though.

"I know." he answered, and to his surprise he found that it was true. He did know, even if he had denied it to himself for so long. Cas leaned back down, kissing him again, hungrily this time, almost frantic. Dean responded in kind, his hands reaching around Cas, running his fingers up his back, into his hair, pulling his head closer as though in an attempt to take as much of Cas as he could. His lips parted as he felt Cas' tongue probing for entrance, his own tongue savouring the taste. This was real. It was so utterly different to what he had been doing with with the demon. That was just a pale imitation, the ghost of a shadow, in comparison with the fiery force of nature currently kissing his way down the side of Dean's neck. He groaned softly, unable to stop the sound from leaving. 

"Cas, wait." Dean shoved Cas off as he spoke, then immediately regretted it as a look of hurt crossed his face. "I mean, no, I didn't mean that. Just ... how do we know when this has worked? What exactly do we have to do?"

Understanding replaced the hint of hurt the Cas wore.

"The scroll you found, the one that started this?" Dean nodded, indicating for Cas to carry on. "That is what holds the demon. We need to do ... this." Cas gestured sheepishly at the bed - well, actually at Dean's rather obvious erection inside his jeans, but it was the same thing, really. "Whatever you were doing, or going to do, with that demon. Once we have broken its connection to your life force, it will be forced to return to that scroll. Then, we find some way to destroy it."

"And how long will that take?"

"I don't know. It depends on how strong a hold it has. It won't be easy, Dean. I must warn you of that. It won't let go without a fight. As long as you are here with me, still awake, we can fight it. If you fall back into unconsciousness, it will renew it's grip on you."

Dean nodded. So this thing really was some sort of sexual vampire. How ridiculous.

"And we can do anything at all?" he asked slyly.

"As long as it is sexual in nature, yes." Cas' eyelids drooped, half closed as he answered, his voice growing even huskier than its usual gravelly quality. It was enough to break whatever reserve Dean had, and he lunged forward, tearing at Cas' clothing. It wasn't exactly how he had pictured their first time - had he really pictured anything? If he had given it any serious thought, he figured he'd probably be drunk. This probably counted as the same thing, really, given what the demon had done to him, but it was all just fine by him. If it got him what he wanted, what it turned out both of them wanted, then that was just fine. He only hoped he'd still feel the same way once this was all over. Without really realising what he was doing, he tore Cas' shirt open, buttons popping off and shooting across the room. The tie posed a brief problem, but nothing that Dean couldn't fix with a little force. He grinned, eyes raking over the ever surprisingly toned and tanned form of Cas' torso. It was positively sinful to be feeling so much lust for an angel of the lord, even one who had fallen so completely. And ok, so technically this was what Cas had inherited from Jimmy, but he had done a damn fine job of looking after the vessel. There was no doubting that it was Cas right through. It did cause a thought to cross his mind though.

"Cas, Jimmy isn't still in there, is he? He's not watching all of this?"

Cas cocked an eyebrow, as though he were surprised Dean would even need to ask the question.

"No, Dean. Jimmy died the first time I did. It's just me in this vessel. Has been for years."

There was no holding back now, especially not with the strain in Cas' voice as he answered. He very obviously wanted this as badly as Dean did, and Dean had every intention of giving him everything that either of them could want. They crashed together, Cas obviously holding back his strength, but only just. It put Dean in mind of a lioness carrying her cubs - so much raw power, but held at bay, turning every gesture and touch into one of pure, deliberate gentleness. It made him shiver, knowing what Cas was capable of, and comparing it to what he was choosing to do. Cas kissed his way along Dean's jawline, stubble against stubble proving to be a surprisingly electric sensation. Or maybe it was Cas' grace leaking over. The room was practically glowing, and Dean was unsure if it was the grace or just his arousal and disbelief that this was actually happening heightening his senses. Dean raised his hands, gently touching Cas' sides before wrapping them around the other man, pulling him closer. He was desperate to get rid of his own layers of clothing, but he couldn't bare to move away before he had to. Cas continued kissing a trail, now moving down his neck. This was all so much gentler than Dean had anticipated. It was making him harder than ever, his jeans beginning to strain and chafe uncomfortably. He envied Cas' looser business pants. It was therefore a surprise when Cas suddenly growled, his grip on Dean tightening as he turned the hunter and slammed him flat on the bed. Dean's pulse quickened.

"Feeling like taking charge for this one, huh Cas?" he asked, please with how steady his voice appeared to be. Cas remained silent, his arms planted either side of Dean's head. That steady blue gaze bored through Dean, and he felt himself begin to sweat. Cas seemed to reach a decision. He sat up, resting lightly on Dean's crotch, Cas' ass rubbing ever so gently against his dick. It was infuriating, and so good. He groaned as Cas leaned over to rummage through the bag lying on the floor next to the bed.

"Jesus, Cas. What are you doing? That feels - oh!" Cas grinned as he sat back up, grinding down harder onto Dean's cock. Dean grabbed Cas' thighs, relishing the way the muscles beneath the fabric moved and tightened as Cas shifted his position. He narrowed his eyes, but not in that usual peculiarly Cas way, then held up Ruby's knife. Quick as a flash, too fast for Dean to even be able to react to, Cas had sliced up the centre of Dean's shirts. The knife was sharp, and Cas was strong. He threw it to the ground and tore at the material, lifting Dean long enough to remove the remains of his shirts. Cas' gaze softened as he took in the sight below him, and instead of making Dean feel self-conscious, he found that it made him feel safe. Cas trailed a finger along Dean's chest, tracing over old scars, new scars, along the lightly defined muscles of his stomach, only coming to a stop once he reached Dean's belt.

"Your body, Dean. It has seen so much. Been through so much. As have you. I want it." He looked up, capturing Dean's eyes so that Dean was unable to look away. "I want you."

Cas leaned down and kissed Dean, gently at first, then with increasing urgency. Dean fought to get his hands between their bodies, trying desperately to get Cas' belt undone, but the angel only ground his hips downwards, trapping Dean's hand between their erections. The friction was overwhelming, and Dean couldn't help but use his free hand to grab Cas' ass and pull him down just that little bit further, squeezing the trapped hand around the shape of Cas cock. Cas moaned into the kiss, a deep, gutteral sound, and Dean marvelled that he was able to elicit such a response while they both still had their pants on. Cas abruptly sat up again, panting, face flushed and eyes blown. Dean took his chance, sitting up slightly to grab Cas' belt, tearing at the button and zip of those dark business trousers. Cas took the hint, lifting slightly and helping Dean, before pulling the pants off and throwing them across the room. The clean white of his boxers contrasted sharply with his tanned skin tone, but Dean only had a second to marvel at it before Cas was attacking him, ripping his own jeans off and casting them aside.

Once more they simply stared at one another. Dean wanted to drink all of this in, the sight of Cas like this being something he wanted to stay with him for a very long time. He had thought this would feel awkward, but instead it felt like the most natural thing in the world. And it was, he realised. They'd been dancing around this thing since the day they had met, when sparks had literally flown around them and Cas had torn down every belief Dean had had about both himself and the world. And now here they were. It had taken him putting himself into mortal peril - moreso than usual, that was - but finally, they were here.

Cas dropped down again, elbows either side of Dean's head. He gently rested his forehead against Dean's. Dean closed his eyes, enjoying the closeness, the feel of Cas' breath tickling against his skin. Cas laid a trail of soft kisses across Dean's left cheek, across his nose, and along his right cheek.

"If you're trying to get all the freckles we could be here a long time." Dean joked, and Cas laughed softly.

"We've got all the time we need." Cas responded. "You put yourself through too much, Dean. You fight everything. This time, just this once, I can take care of you. In every possible way you can imagine." His voice became positively lecherous with the last sentence, but it was also brimming with love. Dean knew it, beyond a shadow of doubt. Cas really did love him. Just as he loved Cas. What did it mean, to fall in love with an angel? Did it even matter? He sighed, twisting his head to capture Cas' lips. He snaked his hand down between them again, pushing all thought from his mind. Cas pressed down, renewing the pressure from moments before, and restraint once again vanished. Dean shifted, pushing his hand beneath the waistband of Cas' boxer shorts, taking his hard length in hand. He gave it a few experimental tugs, getting used to it's length and weight. This wasn't the first time he had been with a man, not by a long shot, but it was the first time he had done this as anything other than a quick down & dirty in a back room somewhere. The first time he was sure he wouldn't be filled with his usual bout of self-loathing afterwards.

The heat radiating from Cas was phenomenal, and only increased as he began grinding his hips down and forwards in time with Dean's stroking. Cas had managed to find exactly the right angle so that each thrust rubbed the back of Dean's hand against his own cock, precome now beginning to soak through the material of his boxers and dampening his arm.

"Cas," Dean moaned, tilting his head back and exposing his neck. The rutting was growing more frantic now, Cas planting kisses on Dean's neck, sucking lightly. As much as Dean would be happy to come in his pants, he was so turned on, he also wanted to make sure Cas was enjoying this as much as he was. He was fairly certain that Cas had never done this - the last time they'd talked about it Cas had let on that he was still a virgin, and Dean's attempt to change that hadn't exactly gone to plan. He suppressed a laugh as the memory floated to the surface.

"Dean?" Cas asked questioningly, not stopping any of his movements.

"Nothing," Dean panted out. "Just remembering that you said you've never done this. Doesn't feel like you're inexperienced, I have to say."

"I've watched humans a long time, Dean." Cas responded between kisses, making his way back up to Dean's lips. "I'm perfectly away of how the technical side works. Though I must admit, I had never truly understood why humans were so obsessed with the act. I do now."

Dean yanked his hands free, grabbing Cas' ass firmly and pulling down hard, causing the both of them to gasp at the sensation. 

"We need to lose these." Dean said sharply, snapping the band of Cas' boxers. Cas leapt up hurriedly, tearing at Dean's boxers as he moved backwards. Dean lifted his hips, allowing the boxers easier passage down to his ankles, where he kicked them off. He had no idea where they landed, and didn't care if he never saw them again. He sat back and watched as Cas removed his own, and raised an eyebrow as he saw that the angel's tan really was all over. He drank in the sight of Cas, of all of him, well defined muscles that were constantly hidden beneath layers of baggy clothing now exposed to the light. Dean's cock twitched as he watched Cas' own erection bobbing with every movement the angel made. That facsimile of Cas had gotten most details right, it seemed, but the real thing - the real thing was so much more. So much more here, and his for real. Not some fantasy.

Cas slid forward again, running his body along Dean's erection to plant a kiss on Dean's lips.

"Hold still," Cas growled. "Don't move from where you are. You're going to help me learn."

"Learn what?" Dean asked, his stomach tying itself in knots even as his cock strained to rub against the hard length above it.

"What you like." Cas rumbled, and he began kissing a trail down to Dean's chest. Dean let out an involuntary whine as Cas lifted himself away from Dean's cock, but the tender kisses and licks left Dean shivering and tingling. He ran his hands through Cas' hair, deliberately messing it up, just the way he liked to see it. Cas took a nipple between his teeth, biting gently before licking around, the wet warmth causing Dean to stretch up, trying to get more. His legs opened and he wrapped them around Cas, pulling him down once more.

Cas licked a trail, slowly making his way to Dean's belly button, his hands trailing down Dean's sides. It tickled, and made Dean's breath catch, and he couldn't remember ever feeling both this contented, and this frustrated. He wanted more, so much more, but he didn't want this to stop either. He let out a yelp as Cas, without warning, reached down and cupped his balls, tugging then massaging gently.

"I'm sorry," Cas purred, looking anything but sorry. "Did you not like that?"

Dean gulped, willing some of the blood that had all pooled very pointedly in his groin area to return to his brain. 

"It, it's good. Great." he managed to get out. "It was just a surprise, is all."

"So you want me to keep going?" Cas responded, an evil glint in his eye as he continued massaging, his other hand trailing down towards the aching length of Dean's cock but never quite touching.

"Please, Cas." was all Dean could manage, and his breath rushed out of him all at once as Cas smirked and licked his lips slowly, pink tongue travelling along full lips. Damn, he knows how to tease Dean thought, only vaguely coherent now. Without breaking eye contact, Cas leaned down, taking Dean's dick in hand, then licking up the shaft slowly. Dean threw his head back, hands coming up to clench the pillow beneath his head.

"Fuck Cas, how have I never noticed how long your god damn tongue is?" he muttered as that tongue trailed its way along his cock again. How did Cas even know how to do this? Dean had the sudden bizarre image of Cas hiding out in the rooms of people having sex, carefully making notes in case it ever came in useful, and he couldn't hold back his laughter. The licking stopped, and Dean looked back down at Cas, suddenly remorseful.

"Don't stop Cas, that was amazing!" he said, already contemplating begging if that's what it took.

"I wasn't aware that a blowjob was something to be laughed at." Cas said, soundly faintly peeved.

"Oh no, Cas. That's not what I was laughing at. Trust me, if the sex is good, if it's between two people who ... you know." Despite the fact that Cas was sitting buck naked before him, despite the fact that Dean was giving himself over to Cas completely, he still wasn't comfortable saying that word. Maybe the demon's little trick was wearing off. It didn't matter though, he was sure Cas knew what he meant. "Anyway, if its good, then there's laughter. It just shows that, you know. We're comfortable." He gestured vaguely, and wondered just how selfish he was that he was hoping that Cas just accepted it and went back to doing what he was doing.

"So you're enjoying this?" Cas asked, the fire behind his eyes beginning to smoulder once again.

"You have no idea how much I'm enjoying this." Dean answered, giving his hips a little shake so his dick bounced around a bit. "I don't know how you know what you're doing, but I'm loving every second of it." Cas let out what sounded suspiciously like a giggle, and Dean decided he had imagined it because if there was one thing Cas definitely was not capable of, it was giggling. Their eyes met again, and Dean felt an overpowering need for the man before him, and it removed all traces of a smile from his face. Cas, for his part, also lost the faint smile he wore, and it was replaced by something that Dean could only describe as hunger. Dean closed his eyes, happy to let Cas do whatever he wanted to him. He was giving himself over to him, and he trusted Cas. It was a long time since he had truly trusted anyone, but in this place, at this time, his trust in Cas was absolute.

He sighed as he felt Cas' breath tickle his skin, and that warm, wet, strong tongue began lapping at his erection again. There was pain and pleasure in equal amounts with the teasing, and he had to bite his lip to distract himself from the urge to just thrust his cock up into Cas' mouth. A strong hand gripped the base of his dick, and he moaned softly as Cas' lips briefly touched the head. There was a soft kiss, and Cas took just the tip of Dean's cock into his mouth, tentatively, as though unsure exactly what he was supposed to do.

"Oh god yeah, Cas. That's good." Dean encouraged Cas, suddenly aware that although Cas knew what to do in theory, the practicalities were as yet untested. He gasped as Cas acknowledged the encouragement, the suction increasing slightly. His tongue swirled around Dean's slit, the increasing amounts of precome being licked away. Slowly, Cas took Dean deeper, tongue wrapping around the shaft as his head bobbed down, then sucking as he lifted again. His hand worked in time, pumping up and down as Cas alternately licked and sucked, and Dean lost all semblence of coherency. He reached down, hands tangling back through Cas' hair, tightening and loosening with every wave of sensation, moans escaping and growing ever louder.

Cas hummed, and Dean nearly lost it at that.

"Jesus, Cas. I'm gonna come if you keep that up." he managed to get out, trying desperately to hold on.

"You say that as though it's a bad thing, Dean." Cas replied, lifting his head to answer, but keeping his hand pumping with the same smooth, steady rhythm, twisting gently as it travelled. "We need you to come. We need you to come a lot. You'll be able to, so don't worry about that. The effects of the demon mean that your ability to go again, as you say, is vastly increased."

Dean just nodded, unable to speak anymore, and Cas didn't wait for an answer. He took Dean deeper than before and began humming again, almost moaning. He loosened his grip just enough to insert a finger, wetting it completely. Dean lifted his hips slowly in anticipation of what Cas was about to do. Cas lifted his head once more, pushing Dean's legs up, and Dean hooked them over the angels shoulders. He was exposed, far more vulnerable than he ever allowed himself to be, but having Cas there left him feeling safe. Cas ran his damp finger down Dean's shaft, along his perineum, and circled the puckered hole. He ran it up and down, letting Dean feel him but never pushing hard, until Dean was relaxed. Cas leaned down again, giving Dean's erection one more kiss, then moved further down and began lapping at his hole. This was new to Dean, and he could scarcely believe how good it felt. He arched as Cas' tongue probed, and as he relaxed he felt it enter him. His hands tightened in Cas hair as Cas replaced his tongue with a finger. Slowly he pushed into Dean, and Dean couldn't help but want more.

"Cas, more." he panted, unable to speak any more, unable to even focus his eyes. Cas started a slow rhythm, in and out, and just as Dean was about to start begging, Cas took his cock in his mouth once more and began sucking in time with his fingering. Dean lost all strength in his arms, and they fell to his sides, and when Cas began his humming again it was all over. He saw white as he came, spilling into Cas' mouth, and the feel of the angel swallowing all he had to give left him shaking, each pulse a new wave of pleasure. Cas slowed the pace of his finger, easing out of Dean once he was done. He wiped his mouth, licking away the few drops that had escaped, and Dean was sure there would never be anyone else could ever come close to Cas again. He lay still, regaining his breath. He was painfully aware of the way Cas' cock was throbbing, and he wanted badly to make Cas feel the way he felt right now, but his strength had fled.

Cas stretched out beside him, cock rubbing up against Dean's leg.

"Dean, I know you're probably tired, but that is the demon trying to get you to return to it. You must not give in, do you understand?"

"I'm not leaving you, Cas." Dean answered, and leaned over to kiss Cas lazily. He could taste himself in the angel's mouth, and he could feel himself growing hard again already. "I've still got a few more rounds left in me." he grinned. He reached down, stroking Cas' dick. "We've still got this to deal with, anyway."

"What do you want me to do to you?" Cas asked, his eyes closed as he rocked slowly in time with Dean's hand. Dean thought for a moment, but he knew what he wanted. He wanted to give himself over to Cas completely. He wanted Cas to take him, to claim him, to have him absolutely.

"I want what you did before. But I want you to use this." he said, squeezing the hand that was currently jerking Cas. Cas growled (and god, Dean was never going to get over that sound) and flipped Dean over onto his stomach. Dean had to admit, he liked this version of Cas. He liked being the one to just give in, to let someone else call the shots. It was so different to his every day life. And there was no one else he could ever trust as much to take care of him as Cas.

"Do you have lube?" Cas asked.

"Uh, yeah. There's a pocket on the inside of my bag. There should be a tube there." Dean felt vaguely embarassed admitting to carrying lube around with him, but at the same time he was very pleased to have it. While he was sure saliva combined with Cas' carefulness would be enough, lube was always infinitely preferable. Cas reached down for the bag, going straight for the area it was kept in, popping the cap as he straightened back up. He grabbed Dean by the waist, pulling his ass into the air. Dean grinned, need filling him once again. He pushed his ass out a little further, inviting Cas to hurry. He heard Cas squeeze the lube out, could hear it as he used it to coat his dick. 

"C'mon, Cas. I need to feel you." Dean was getting desperate now, each second that Cas wasn't touching him torture. It seemed an age, but finally Cas rested one hand on his back, the other trailing slicked fingers across his entrance. He pushed one finger in, the resistance minimal, Dean pushing back to help the digit push past the ring of muscle and enter him fully. Cas thrust the finger a few times, testing Dean out, but Dean just whined and begged Cas for more. Carefully the angel inserted a second finger, then a third, the slippery fingers finding no barrier as Dean relaxed and opened himself up. Cas pushed, scissoring and turning his fingers as he did so, and Dean let out another cry of ecstasy as they brushed his prostate. He rocked back and forth on Cas' hand, wanting to feel more of him.

"Cas, please. I want ... I need to have you in me." Dean pleased, and it seemed that caused Cas to lose all reserve. He pulled his fingers out and lined himself up, the head of his cock pressing against Dean's entrance, and Dean thought this must be what heaven was supposed to be like. Cas steadied himself, a hand on each side of Dean's waist. Slowly, he pushed in, stopping once the head was through, letting Dean adjust to the feel of Cas' cock stretching him. Dean wanted more, so much more, and pushed back harder, forcing Cas' cock just that little bit deeper. Cas took the hint and eased his way in, burying himself to the hilt. Dean shoved himself back further, wanting every last inch that Cas had to offer him. Cas pulled back gently, testing Dean, then eased his way forward again. Dean moaned.

"Cas, I want you so bad. I want you to fuck me, hard. I'm not going to break. Please, Cas."

Cas snarled (and Dean decided it was official, he would never be over what that sound did to him), and pulled out, almost to the tip, then slammed back deep inside Dean. Dean's breath rushed out of him with each time Cas re-entered him. Cas raked his fingernails down Dean's back, and Dean arched into the feeling. His now fully hard cock dripped precome onto the rumpled sheets below, and Cas didn't need a word from Dean to realise what he wanted. He reached down, taking his cock in hand and began pumping in time with his thrusts. Faster and deeper they grew, and when Cas shifted his position slightly Dean was shown a whole new type of bliss when Cas' cock began slamming against Dean's prostate. Before he knew what was happening Dean was coming again, spilling over Cas' hand. He felt himself clenching around the cock that was thrusting inside him.

"Oh god, Dean, Dean, Dean." Cas chanted, and then he was coming. Dean welcomed the warmth filling him, the way the fingers of the hand that was still on his hip tightened. There was no way that wasn't going to leave a bruise. Dean was more than turned on by the thought of Cas leaving a mark on him. A mark to show that he had claimed his body as completely as he had claimed his soul all those years ago.

They collapsed on each other, breathless. Dean rolled over so they were facing one another, pulling Cas closer and kissing him deeply. Cas twined his legs in with Dean's.

"How much longer do you think we can keep this going?" Dean asked, feeling himself growing hard again already.

Cas looked down at his own growing erection, seemingly surprised.

"I think I can keep going as long as you need me to." he answered huskily. "That was different than I had expected. Better."

Dean licked his lips, and he reached down to take Cas' growing hardness in hand. Cas moved his hips slowly, kissing Dean once more.

On the table in the corner lay the scroll, unregarded and unremembered by either of them, its writing returning darker than ever.


End file.
